I Feel You All Around (and please save me)
by minyunghei
Summary: Jika soulmatemu sudah tidak ada di dunia, kau tidak akan melihat warna lagi. Semua berubah menjadi kelabu. Yoongi kehilangan Hoseok untuk selamanya, dan ia kehilangan warna di hidupnya. Tapi tiga tahun kemudian, Yoongi bertemu pemuda yang membawa kembali warna di hidupnya. Its BTS fanfic with Taehyung/Yoongi (TaeGi) as the main pairing.


**I Feel You All Around (and please save me)**

 **TaeGi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Soulmate!Au, Light Angst**

 **FEELS LIKE I NEED MORE TAEGI WITH SOULMATE AU AND HERE I AM**

 _ **This story copyright © by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Feel You All Around (you're shining bright)**

* * *

Yoongi berlari di koridor rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan pandangan pengunjung atau pun omelan seorang Perawat yang tadi ia tabrak. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sampai ke ruang UGD dn berdoa yang terbaik untuk _s_ _oulmate_ -nya yang sedang bertaruh nyawa di sana. Yoongi hampir menangis ketika melihat nama Jung Hoseok hampir memudar di pergelangan tangannya, semua warna yang ia lihat sebelumnya berubah menjadi kelabu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit dan langkahnya semakin cepat.

"Tidak, kumohon.."

Dan air mata Yoongi keluar di saat ia telah sampai di ruang UGD, seorang Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberitahunya sesuatu yang sangat ia hindari.

Yoongi menangis meraung di dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Menatap wajah Jung Hoseok, _s_ _oulmate_ -nya yang kini telah jauh di dunia lain. Jung Hoseok, _soulmate_ -nya yang sangat Yoongi cintai.

Yoongi meraih pergelangan tangan Hoseok yang dingin, dirinya semakin terisak ketika tidak mendapati namanya lagi di pergelangan tangan itu.

"Hoseok, kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki.." Yoongi memeluk tubuh dingin Hoseok dengan erat. Benar, Yoongi hanya memiliki Hoseok di dunia ini, tidak ada yang peduli padanya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

" _s_ _oulmate_ , kita adalah _s_ _oulmate_ , Hoseok-ah. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" tangisan Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti, menangkup wajah Hoseok dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Yoongi menangis dan menangis. Menatap wajah Hoseok untuk terakhir kalinya. Hoseok telah meninggalkannya, _soulmate_ -nya telah tiada. Yoongi akan kembali melihat kelabu di sisa hidupnya. Tidak ada warna yang indah lagi di dunianya, karena Jung Hoseok telah membawanya pergi bersamanya.

Yoongi mengelus pergelangan tangan Hoseok. Mengecupnya dibagian itu; bagian dimana nama Yoongi sebelumnya tertulis dengan indah. Sekarang telah menghilang, hanya kulit pucat Hoseok yang ia kecup.

Yoongi juga mengelus pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Hatinya retak ketika nama Hoseok benar-benar pudar disana, dan ia kembali menangis.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Hoseok meninggalkannya. Tiga tahun berlalu dan Yoongi tidak bisa melihat warna, hanya kelabu. Tiga tahun dan ia tidak bisa melupakan Hoseok begitu saja.

Yoongi menaruh bunga matahari di pusara Hoseok. Tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat perkataan Hoseok dulu.

" _Jika aku mati, taruh bunga matahari di pusaraku. Karena biarpun aku telah tiada, aku akan tetap menerangi hidupmu, Yoongi-ya_."

Yoongi ingat ia sudah memukul kepala Hoseok karena telah berani berkata seperti itu. Hoseok hanya tertawa sembari berkata semua itu akan terjadi pada waktunya dan Yoongi kembali memukul kepalanya.

Menerangi. Hoseok benar, ia tetap menerangi hidup Yoongi selama tiga tahun. Menerangi, tetapi tak kunjung memberi warna pada hidupnya kembali.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak mau lagi terlarut dalam kesedihan yang tidak akan ada ujungnya. Air matanya habis. Yoongi tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Yoongi berdiri, memberikan usapan pada nama Hoseok disana dan ia berlalu pergi.

Musim gugur telah tiba, dedaunan pohon _maple_ yang bewarna oranye terinjak oleh sepatu Yoongi. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat warna indah itu lagi. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya ketika mengingat bahwa jalanan ini adalah dimana Yoongi pertama kali bertemu dengan Hoseok. Saat itu Hoseok bersama temannya tengah bercanda gurau di jalan setapak ini, tanpa melihat Yoongi yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

Pada akhirnya Hoseok menabrak bahu Yoongi, yang membuat ponsel miliknya terjatuh pada saat itu. Dengan panik, Hoseok buru-buru memungutnya. Dan saat Hoseok meminta maaf dengan menatap Yoongi, saat itulah mereka berdua melihat warna indah daun _maple_.

Yoongi masih ingat Hoseok dan dirinya sama-sama kaget. Seperti orang bodoh mereka menatap sekeliling dengan kagum atas semua warna yang ternyata sangat indah. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu lagi, saat itu pula Yoongi merasakan hawa hangat menjalari pergelangan tangannya. Ketika ia melihatnya, nama yang tidak pernah ia dengar tertara disana.

 **Jung Hoseok**

Hoseok juga mendapati nama Min Yoongi di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya melebar dan ia menatap Yoongi.

Setelah itu senyuman secerah matahari ia berikan kepada Yoongi.

" _Hai, Min Yoongi. Senang bisa bertemu_ soulmate _ku_."

Yoongi merasakan matanya memanas. Tidak, jangan lagi mengingat itu. Kepala Yoongi menunduk kebawah, mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya yang mengebu-ngebu. Kakinya membawa dirinya pada padang pohon _maple_ yang pasti sekarang terlihat sangat indah. Dan disinilah Hoseok pertama kali menciumnya, menyatakan cinta.

Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya kembali. Memandang daun itu terjatuh, terbawa angin entah kemana.

Disaat dirinya tengah larut oleh dunianya sendiri, Yoongi memekik kaget ketika seseorang menubruk tubuhnya yang membuat Yoongi jatuh bersimpuh di hamparan daun oranye itu.

"Aduh.." Yoongi dapat mendengar suara asing di belakangnya. Dengan kerutan di dahi, Yoongi berdiri dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menubruknya itu.

"Hei," pemuda itu tengah mengusap kasar belakang kepalanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Yoongi tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau meminta maaf?" Yoongi bertanya untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Dan sepertinya ia baru tersadar karena pemuda itu langsung mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang sumber suara yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Dan Yoongi membelalak ketika ia dapat melihat warna daun _maple_ yang terjatuh di atas kepala pemuda itu.

Tidak mungkin.

Pemuda itu sama kagetnya seperti Yoongi. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap ke sekeliling. Tersenyum penuh ketika ia melihat warna, benar-benar warna warni bukan lagi kelabu.

Perhatian pemuda itu kembali pada Yoongi, _soulmate_ -nya.

Yoongi sendiri masih dalam keterkejutannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Yoongi menaikkan lengan sweaternya hanya untuk mendapati sebuah nama disana.

 **Kim Taehyung**

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

Nafas Yoongi memburu. Ia menatap pemuda yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu di hadapannya tengah tersenyum.

"Min Yoongi? Kau _soulmate_ ku?"

Warna yang Taehyung lihat semakin indah ketika ia melangkah mendekati Yoongi. Perasaan hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dan rasanya ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

Kemana saja ia sampai baru menemukan _soulmate_ -nya ini?

"Tidak," Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Kau bukan _soulmate_ ku."

Karena _soulmate_ -nya adalah Jung Hoseok, tidak ada yang lain.

Taehyung menatap pergelangan tangannya lagi, lalu menatap Yoongi. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi, setelah sampai maka ia dengan lembut meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

Namanya terpampang disana. Kim Taehyung. Saat ia usap, terasa hangat.

"Aku _soulmate_ mu, namaku Kim Taehyung. Dan wow, warna daun _maple_ ternyata sangat indah." Taehyung tersenyum penuh. Masih mengaggumi sekelilingnya, dan Yoongi terdiam di tempat.

Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis, berteriak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Hoseok tidak akan semudah itu tergantikan. Ia tidak akan memiliki _soulmate_ lagi selain Hoseok, hanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menghempaskan lengannya yang masih di genggam Taehyung. Mata pemuda itu kembali terfokus pada Yoongi, sesaat ia hanya terdiam menatap Yoongi, begitu halnya pada Yoongi sendiri. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Ini gila, pikir Yoongi. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Aku bukan _soulmate_ mu." mungkin Yoongi bisa mengucapkan deretan kata itu bertatus-ratus kali, tetapi pemuda di depannya akan terus tersenyum tersenyum.

Taehyung mengangkat lengan kanannya, memperlihatkan Yoongi dengan jelas bahwa terdapat namanya di sana. Sangat jelas. "Kita ditakdirkan."

Yoongi mendecih, ia melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. "Aku sudah memiliki _soulmate_." dan dengan begitu Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang diselimuti kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu Yoongi mendatangi kedai kopi milik keluarga Seokjin, ia masuk dengan wajah tidak bersahabat dan langsung duduk di meja nomor 18 dengan menghentakkan tas punggungnya di atas meja. Seokjin yang melihat Yoongi datang dengan kilatan amarah segera menghampirinya dengan segelas _Lemonade_ di tangannya.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan mejaku atau apa?" Seokjin ikut duduk di hadapan Yoongi dan memberikan minuman itu pada sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan diriku sendiri." Ia menghela nafasnya, mengambil _Lemonade_ tersebut dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Yoongi dengan khawatir. Ia tahu semenjak meninggalnya Hoseok, Yoongi tidak banyak menunjukkan emosinya. Tetapi sekarang ia datang ke kedainya dengan amarah yang terlalu ketara di maniknya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hey, kau bisa bercerita padaku, kau tahu itu." Seokjin sudah menganggap Yoongi seperti Adik kecilnya, jadi ia harus tahu apa yang telah mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan jari yang mengetuk meja, Yoongi menatap mata Seokjin. Menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus memberitahunya soal ini?

Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya, dan fokusnya berhenti pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memesan minuman di meja kasir. Yoongi menunjuk wanita itu, dan otomatis Seokjin mengikuti pandangannya pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baju wanita itu bewarna biru tua, dengan rok bewarna hitam dan sepatu putih."

Seokjin memang bisa melihat warna, ia sudah menemukan _soulmate_ -nya dari dulu. Tetapi sampai lima menit kedepan ia masih menatap wanita tua itu seperti seseorang yang mesum, belum mengerti apa maksud ucapan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah pasrah, mengusak rambutnya karena Seokjin belum juga mengerti. " _Hyung_ ," panggilnya, dan Seokjin menoleh. "Aku menemukan _soulmate_ ku."

"Apa.." Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Yoongi mengangguk.

"APA?!"

Mulut Seokjin memegap seperti ikan yang membutuhkan air, telunjuknya menunjuk Yoongi dengan gemetaran. Matanya juga melebar dan kalau boleh jujur Yoongi ingin tertawa melihatnya. Seokjin tampak mengerikan.

"Ya ampun! Min Yoongi, kau telah menemukan _soulmate_ mu lagi!" sekarang Seokjin tersenyum, meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat.

Lagi. Tidak ada kata lagi jika itu menyangkut _soulmate_ nya. Tidak ada kata lagi, karena Yoongi masih memiliki _soulmate_.

Mata Yoongi memincing. "Dia bukan _soulmate_ ku, _hyung_. Aku hanya memiliki Hoseok."

Senyuman Seokjin memudar, tatapannya melembut. Ya tentu saja Yoongi akan mengelak tentang _soulmate_ nya yang baru. Tentu saja. Tangan yang masih menggenggam Yoongi ia eratkan.

"Yoongi dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak, _hyung_. kau tidak akan mengerti." tatapan Yoongi menjadi sendu, kepalanya menggeleng. "Aku mencintai Hoseok, aku tidak mengharapkan seorang _soulmate_ lagi. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus melepaskannya, Yoongi. Merelakan Hoseok, ia sudah tidak ada."

Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu.

"Nama Hoseok tidak ada dipergelangan tanganmu lagi, kau tidak bisa melihat warna lagi, karena Hoseok bukan _soulmate_ mu lagi."

Tidak.

"Kau harus melupakannya, ia tidak akan pernah kembali. Terimalah takdirmu, Yoongi-ya."

Sudah cukup.

Yoongi menarik tangannya, kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mendongak menatap Seokjin dengan tajam. Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya dan segera mengambil tas punggungnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, _hyung_!" Yoongi setengah berteriak, matanya memanas.

Nafas Yoongi memburu, pandangannya hampir mengabur karena air mata kalau saja Yoongi tidak cepat-cepat mengusap kasar matanya. Dengan begitu Yoongi meninggalkan Seokjin, berlari keluar kedai ini.

.

.

.

Yoongi menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya, bahkan di pedestrian daun-daun yang berguguran berserakan dimana-mana. Jalanan sangat padat oleh manusia, bahkan beberapa kali seseorang yang tengah terburu-buru menabrak tubuh Yoongi. Ia tidak mempersalahkannya, yang penting ia masih dijalannya untuk pulang kerumah.

Mata Yoongi mengerjap sekali, lalu kepalanya menengok kearah sebrang pedestrian yang lain. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan ia harus menengok ke arah sana, dan Yoongi sendiri dapat merasakan nyeri di daerah lututnya, tetapi ia yakin tidak ada luka di sana.

Insting ini, Yoongi sangat membencinya.

Kakinya seperti berjalan sendiri melewati _zebra cross_ , membelah lautan orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan untuk menuju suatu taman yang lumayan ramai. Yoongi membenci ini, membenci di saat instingnya yang mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Karena Yoongi yakin bahwa insting ini tengah membawanya ke seseorang.

Kepada _soulmate_ nya.

Langkah kaki Yoongi berhenti ketika mendapati Taehyung di sana. Papan _skateboard_ berada di sampingnya. Dan Yoongi akhirnya mengerti kenapa lututnya terasa nyeri, itu karena lutut Taehyung terluka, goresan yang tidak terlalu panjang, tapi terlihat menyakitkan.

Taehyung sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Yoongi, ia mendongak dan setelahnya memberikan Yoongi sebuah senyuman berbentuk kotak. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung tengah menggendong seekor anak anjing bewarna putih dan terlihat lembut.

"Hai, Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi mengabaikannya, ia dengan segera mengambil air mineral dari tas punggungnya, juga plester. Setelah itu berjongkok di samping Taehyung yang masih asyik bermain bersama anak anjing itu.

"Eh? Kau mau mengobatiku, ya?" Taehyung terkekeh sendiri. Dan lagi, Yoongi hanya mengabaikannya.

Karena tidak mempunyai kapas, Yoongi mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu membersihkan darah yang hampir mengering, setelah selesai maka Yoongi menempelkan plester disana.

Taehyung sedari tadi memperhatikan Yoongi yang serius mengobati lukanya. Senyuman tidak pernah luntur diwajahnya. Dan saat mereka berpandangan, Taehyung semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Terimas kasih," ucapnya. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya instingku yang membawaku ke sini, dan bertemu denganmu."

Taehyung mengelus kepala anak anjing tersebut, membuatnya mendengkur nikmat. Yoongi hanya memperhatikannya.

"Aku kesini dengan _skateboard_ , dan mataku memanas juga mengabur untuk sesaat tetapi setelah aku membuka mataku, ada anak anjing lucu ini berhenti di depanku. Dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol kakiku untuk berhenti dan akhirnya aku jatuh."

Taehyung bercerita masih bermain dengan anak anjing tersebut. Yoongi mendengarkannya dan hatinya berdesir. Kejadian mata Taehyung yang 'memanas juga mengabur' itu pasti karenanya tadi. Karena pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin.

Yoongi berdiri, membuat Taehyung menatapnya bingung.

"Aku harus pulang."

Yoongi sudah berjalan tiga langkah di depannya saat Taehyung tersadar. Maka ia dengan cepat bangkit dan berdiri, bersama anak anjing masih di gendongannya dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa nyeri di lututnya ketika berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

"Tunggu," Taehyung menggapai sebelah lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi ingin menghempaskannya tetapi Taehyung lebih dulu berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi jalan Yoongi. "Biar kuantar pulang?"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa anak anjing itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, mengutuk dirinya yang mempunyai sisi lembut untuk anak anjing. "Mengantarku pulang? Dengan apa? _Skateboard_ mu itu?"

Taehyung terkekeh, ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi lalu menyerahkan anak anjing itu kepadanya. Dengan kerutan di dahi, Yoongi menggendongnya. Taehyung mengambil _skateboard_ -nya terlebih dahulu lalu kembali mendekati Yoongi.

"Ayo!"

Yoongi mendecih, membiarkan si anak anjing yang berada di gendongannya menjilati ibu jarinya. Taehyung disampingnya masih saja tersenyum, seperti hidup tanpa beban. Dan untuk sesaat Yoongi sangat iri.

"Oh iya," Taehyung teringat sesuatu, menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sibuk mengelus kepala anak anjing itu.

"Kau bilang, kau sudah memiliki _soulmate_?"

Oh, jangan pembicaraan ini lagi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, masih terfokus pada anak anjing yang menatapnya dengan mata besarnya, seperti ia juga menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

"Kita tidak perlu membahas soal ini, kau hanya perlu berjalan disampingku dan diam." dari sudut matanya Yoongi dapat melihat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi," perkataan Taehyung menjeda. Ia mengangkat lengan sebelah kanannya dan memastikan nama Yoongi masih berada di sana. Setelahnya ia menengok kearah Yoongi, mengambil lengan kanannya dan menarik sweaternya untuk menampilkan nama Taehyung di sana.

Terlihat sangat indah, Taehyung pikir.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Membenciku?"

Yoongi melebarkan matanya ketika ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat menyakitkan. Menoleh kearah Taehyung, Yoongi mendapati pemuda itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan masih setia menatap pergelangan tangannya.

Lagi, jantung dan hatinya terasa menyakitkan. Dan Yoongi pikir ini pasti yang Taehyung rasakan sekarang. Karena seorang _soulmate_ akan bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan pasangannya.

"Aku tidak membencimu." Yoongi menghela nafasnya ketika merasakan jantungnya berdetak normal, tidak menyakitkan. Dan Taehyung langsung menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Syukurlah," Taehyung juga menghela nafasnya lega. "Besok, mau pergi ke _festival_ di sebrang taman kota?"

Mereka telah sampai di depan pagar rumah Yoongi ketika Taehyung bertanya. Yoongi menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung lalu menyerahkan kembali anak anjing yang pemuda itu temukan.

Saat Yoongi berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya, Taehyung hanya bisa menelan rasa kecewanya.

"Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya kaget, lalu tersadar bahwa Yoongi tengah menunggunya. Maka dengan senyuman penuh Taehyung menjawabnya. "Jam delapan malam, karena akan ada pelepasan lampion di atas bukit."

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu matanya menatap liar kesegala arah untuk tidak menatap kedalam mata Taehyung yang sejujurnya begitu memikat. Yoongi berdehem lalu membuka pintu pagarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

Dan Taehyung membeku di tempatnya ketika melihat Yoongi tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus segugup ini untuk bertemu Taehyung?

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, menatap dua syal yang berada di genggamannya. Mengingat angin musim gugur juga terasa dingin .Lalu, yang abu-abu atau yang hitam?

Yoongi tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ketukan kencang di pintu utama rumahnya. Matanya menatap ke arah jam dinding dan mengumpat pelan ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas.

Yoongi dengan asal memakai syal abu-abunya dan menenteng syal yang lainnya. Berjalan tergesa kearah pintu utama rumahnya. Dan setelah membukanya, Taehyung berdiri disana, senyuman tidak akan pernah luntur.

"Woah, kau terlihat sangat manis."

Tidak, Yoongi tidak bersemu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan wajahnya memanas atau apa pun itu namanya. Ya, mungkin sedikit.

Yoongi berdehem lalu menyodorkan syal warna hitamnya kepada Taehyung, melihat pemuda itu hanya mengenakan jaket kulit untuk menghalangi angin dingin.

"Pakai ini dan ayo kita berangkat."

Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, bodoh!"

Yang diberi peringatan hanya bisa tertawa lepas dan kembali mengayuh pedal sepeda semakin kencang. Yoongi dibelakangnya sudah berteriak beberapa kali untuk berhati-hati, dan pemuda yang sedang mengendarai sepeda ini hanya tertawa dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Ayolah, Yoongi-ya~ jangan hanya duduk saja. Cobalah berdiri."

"Apa?!" Yoongi menutup rapat matanya ketika Taehyung berbelok ke sebuah tikungan dengan gesit, tubuhnya hampir terlempar tadi. "Kau gila?!"

Lagi, Taehyung hanya tertawa dan Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Tetapi kemudian matanya membelalak kaget ketika Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya, kakinya masih mengayuh.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung menahan tawanya kali ini, membiarkan Yoongi dari belakang memegang stang sepeda dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Taehyung masih merentangkan kedua lengannya. Posisi ini terlihat aneh.

"Cepat kembalikan kedua tanganmu ke stang ini!"

Yoongi terlihat panik dan mencoba sebisanya untuk tetap menatap ke jalanan di depannya dari bahu Taehyung. Posisi ini benar-benar membuat tubuh Yoongi pegal bukan main.

"Baiklah, baiklah." pada akhirnya Taehyung kembali memegang stang, tetapi kedua tangan Yoongi masih disana. Jadi Taehyung lebih seperti menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar dengusan Yoongi dari belakang. Ia terkekeh lalu menarik tangan Yoongi untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. "Nah, seperti ini lebih baik."

Yoongi terdiam, membiarkan kedua lengannya yang melingkar dipinggang Taehyung. Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, rambutnya menari-nari kesana kemari. Yoongi menutup matanya, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung.

Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang menegang untuk sesaat. Tetapi setelahnya pemuda itu kembali rileks dan membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus punggung tangan Yoongi.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap kagum pada seisi _festival_ yang memenuhi lapangan kosong yang berada di dekat bukit. Taehyung tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Bagus bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat. "Aku tidak pernah ke _festival_ sebelumnya, dan ternyata sangat menarik."

Taehyung memangut, ia meraih lengan Yoongi untuk menariknya pada sebuah kursi taman panjang yang berada di dekat penjual kaki lima.

"Dulu, aku sering mengunjungi _festival_ yang di adakan disini. Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihat indahnya langit malam yang di hiasi lampion bertebangan. Aku tidak bisa melihat warna ikan mas koki yang sering adikku beli, atau pun warna warni lampu taman."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang tengah menatap kagum pada sekeliling _festival_. Cahaya dari lampu taman menyinari wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut. Membuat nafasnya tercekat karena Taehyung terlihat sangat indah.

"Dan kau kelanjutannya bukan?" Yoongi tersentak kaget ketika Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba menoleh, menatap lurus kedalam maniknya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Taehyung.

"Karenamu, karena bertemu denganmu, aku dapat melihat warna yang sangat indah. Bukan lagi kelabu, dan aku sangat bersyukur." Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangannya Yoongi yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung terdengar sangat tulus. Dan ketika pemuda itu mengecup kedua punggung tangan Yoongi, ia dapat merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, dan berhenti pada pergelangan tangannya, berhenti pada nama Taehyung. Nama itu semakin terlihat indah dan jelas.

Taehyung berdiri, ikut menarik tangan Yoongi untuk berdiri. "Mau menulis keinginanmu di lampion?"

.

"Apa yang harus kutulis lagi?"

Taehyung menidurkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput halus, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia tulis lagi pada lampion miliknya. Sedangkan Yoongi sedari tadi belum menulis sepatah kata pun.

"Kurasa kau sudah menulis terlalu banyak."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, memainkan spidol hitam itu di jemarinya. "Tapi, masih banyak tempat kosong."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga kembali memikirkan apa yang apa yang harus ditulisnya di lampion ini.

"Aku harap, Min Yoongi akan selalu sehat."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Taehyung yang benar-benar menuliskan apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Semua orang menyukainya." dan Taehyung menulisnya lagi.

"Selalu tersenyum." Taehyung memberikan kerlingan nakal pada Yoongi dan Yoongi sendiri hanya mendengus.

"Dan selalu berbahagia," Taehyung menulisnya paling besar diantara yang lain. "Bersamaku." Lanjutnya.

Taehyung menutup spidolnya dengan wajah ceria. Ia merubah posisinya untuk menjadi terduduk disamping Yoongi. Menatap lampion yang penuh dengan tulisan tangannya dengan kagum.

"Selesai!" Taehyung menoleh pada lampion Yoongi yang masih terihat kosong dan bersih.

"Yakin tidak mau menulis apa-apa?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu mau menulis apa." jawabnya.

Taehyung sudah bersiap memasang lampionnya, menaruh sumbu api dibawah lampionnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita terbangkan!"

Yoongi mengangguk, hampir berdiri dari duduknya lalu ia menoleh kembali pada lampionnya. Mungkin sedikit harapannya tertulis disana tidak buruk juga.

Yoongi menulisnya dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu tersenyum melihat hasilnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Hoseok-ah._

 _Kim Taehyung, aku menyukaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengetukkan jarinya pada meja yang ia duduki di kedai kopi sepupunya. Menatap jengah ke arah sepupunya yang tengah sibuk berjalan kesana kemari unutk menanyakan pesanan para pelanggan. Tetapi Taehyung sudah menunggunya disini selama setengah jam lebih dan sepupunya belum juga menghampirinya.

"Demi Tuhan, Seokjin- _hyung_. Kau lama sekali."

Yang dipanggil Seokjin hanya terkekeh dan memohon maaf, memberikan Taehyung segelas _Lemonade_ dingin kesukaannya.

"Kau lihat banyak sekali pelanggan disini. Dan bodohnya dirimu, kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku." Seokjin memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Sekarang Taehyung yang terkekeh.

"Oke, langsung saja. Aku masih mempunyai urusan di dapur."

Taehyung mengangguk, meminum sedikit _Lemonade_ -nya terlebih dahulu. "Kau pernah bilang, Yoongi adalah sahabatmu?"

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan kau sudah tahu jika Yoongi adalah _soulmate_ ku."

Seokjin mengangguk lagi. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Lalu setelahnya menghela nafas.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang Yoongi dan Hoseok?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu, dan hubungan Taehyung dengan Yoongi semakin membaik dan dekat. Taehyung selalu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan setiap minggu. Mereka telah terbuka satu sama lain dan Taehyung bisa merasakan rasa cintanya pada Yoongi semakin membuncah. Tetapi tetap saja Yoongi adalah Yoongi; pemuda yang sangat pintar menyimpan semua perasaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu apa Yoongi mencintainya juga atau tidak.

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Taehyung tersenyum, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yoongi. Mereka sedang berada di bis, Taehyung mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang katanya sangat ia hapal betul.

"Hm, kau akan tahu nanti. Lagi pula harusnya kau tahu jalanan ini."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangkat kepalanya yanng sebelumnya bersender di bahu Taehyung. Berpura-pura merajuk. Taehyung terkekeh, karena Yoongi yang seperti ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia bahkan menarik hidung Yoongi saking gemasnya, membuat sang empu balas menarik hidung Taehyung. Yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kita hampir sampai." Taehyung mengumumkan, dan Yoongi menoleh pada jendela bis untuk melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Tetapi kemudian matanya melebar ketika ia baru menyadari tempat yang mereka lewati ini.

"Tae?" Yoongi kembali menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harus minta ijin pada seseorang."

Taehyung dapat merasakan Yoongi yang gelisah di tempatnya. Maka ia dengan segera mengecup pelipis Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku harus meminta ijin untuk menjadi _soulmate_ mu seutuhnya."

.

.

Sudah lama Yoongi tidak mengunjungi makan Hoseok. Dan sekarang Taehyung membawanya ke sini, lagi pula dari mana anak ini tahu makan Hoseok.

Taehyung menaruh bunga yang sebelumnya ia beli di dekat pemakaman kota ini. Berjongkok di samping pusara Hoseok dan mengelus lembut nama yang tertara di sana. Sedangkan Yoongi terpaku di tempatnya, matanya memanas. Tidak, Yoongi tidak mau menangis lagi.

Jangan ada tangisan lagi di kehidupannya.

"Halo, Jung Hoseok." Taehyung tersenyum, menatap Yoongi dari ekor matanya.

"Aku dan Yoongi kesini untuk mengunjungimu. Dan aku pribadi ke sini, untuk meminta ijinmu."

Selangkah demi selangkah Yoongi berjalan mendekati Taehyung. "Aku sangat mencintai Yoongi. Namanya tertulis dengan indah di pergelangan tanganku."

Taehyung menaikan lengan kemejanya, menunjukkan kepada pusara Hoseok apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Tapi, aku tahu Yoongi belum bisa melupakanmu sepenuhnya."

Nafas Yoongi tercekat, Taehyung menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum. "Yoongi sangat mencintaimu."

Mata Yoongi memanas, dan beberapa detik kemudian air matanya turun tanpa perintah. Taehyung yang melihat itu segera menarik lengan Yoongi, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat dan posesif.

Taehyung menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, membuat sang empu menatapnya. Taehyung tersenyum, dengan lembut menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan indah di pipi Yoongi.

"Daripada meminta ijin, aku lebih suka mengatakan ini sebuah perjanjian." Taehyung melanjutkan perkataannya. Membawa Yoongi untuk ikut berjongkok disampingnya, disamping pusara Hoseok.

Yoongi dengan erat menggenggam tangan Taehyung, dan dibalas tidak kalah erat olehnya.

"Aku berjanji akan mencintai Yoongi selama aku masih hidup, bahkan jika aku mati aku akan tetap mencintainya."

"Aku akan membuat Yoongi tersenyum, membuatnya tertawa dan tentu saja membuatnya bahagia." Taehyung mengecup kening Yoongi cukup lama.

"Membuatnya nyaman dimana pun ia berada. Tidak ada lagi warna kelabu, aku akan membuatnya tersenyum lebar melihat warna warni yang sangat indah."

Bahkan ucapan Taehyung sudah cukup untuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Jadi, jika aku melanggar salah satu janjiku, kau boleh menghantuiku sampai aku mengompol dicelana."

Yoongi tertawa, berucap bodoh dengan sangat pelan. Tetapi itu saja sudah cukup membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

Taehyung mengambil lengan Yoongi, mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat namanya disana. Taehyung mengecup namanya sendiri di sana, membuat perasaan menyenangkan dan hangat menjalari tubuh Yoongi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min Yoongi, _soulmate_ ku."

Yoongi rasanya bisa mati bahagia karena Taehyung, cinta yang diberikannya sangat tulus dan Yoongi sangat, sangat menyanyangi pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ini. Taehyung dengan gemas menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka bersamaan, membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

Dan perasaan menyenangkan dan hangat itu meluap-lupa di dalam tubuhnya ketika Taehyung mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lama dan dalam. Menyalurkan segala cintanya di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh! Kau mau aku terjatuh?!"

Taehyung tertawa keras lalu semakin cepat mengayuh pedal sepedanya yang membuat Yoongi memekik di belakangnya.

"Berdirilah, Yoongi-ya! Nikmati anginnya!"

Taehyung mengayuh sepedanya untuk membelah jalanan yang terdapat banyak dedaunan pohon _maple_ di mana-mana. Hari sudah sore dan angin yang bertiup terasa hangat, tak jarang daun _maple_ yang berguguran mendarat di wajah Taehyung yang membuatnya berteriak karena ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Maka Yoongi dengan tertawa mengambil daun itu.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk berdiri pada pijakan kakinya, kedua tangganya menggengam erat bahu Taehyung untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Yoongi tersenyum penuh ketika angin sore menerpa hangat wajahnya, terasa sangat segar.

Taehyung juga merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menikmati angin hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Saat itulah Yoongi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung. Membuat sang empu tersentak kaget dan lengan yang sebelumnya terentang langsung mengenggam stang sepeda.

Yoongi menutup matanya. Memeluk Taehyung dengan angin yang berhembus lembut diwajahnya terasa sangat menenangkan, terasa sangat benar. Yoongi tersenyum, menaikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk dapat mengecup lembut pipi Taehyung yang sekarang terasa dingin.

Dan Taehyung dengan cepat mengerem sepedanya mendadak. Mulutnya terbuka lalu menoleh kearah Yoongi yang masih memeluknya dan tersenyum.

Mata Yoongi terbuka untuk menatap Taehyung. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Kedua tersenyum di dalam ciuman mereka ketika Yoongi balas menciumnya.

"Astaga," Taehyung menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang masih melingkar di lehernya. "Aku sangat mencintamu."

Yoongi tertawa pelan, semakin erat menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkanku, Tae. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kucintai untuk kedua kalinya." Satu kecupan lagi mendarat di bibir Yoongi.

"Tidak akan," Taehyung dengan lembut mengelus belah pipi Yoongi yang terasa sanga halus. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, percaya padaku."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap kedalam manik Taehyung dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan kekasihnya sebuah kecupan.

"Terima kasih."

Taehyung tersenyum, memancarkan sebuah kasih sayang dari senyuman indah itu.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

IM CRAVING TAEGI WITH SOULMATE AU ;-;

Kalau kalian masih awam/? sama alternative universe yang satu ini, bisa dicari cari di om gugel :) DONT MIND THE TYPO!

sedikit banyak yang aku tau tentang au ini. kita akan mendapati nama soulmate kita di saat umur kita 16-17 gitu aku lupa. jika soulmate itu mati, maka pasangan yang ditinggal mati ga akan bisa melihat warna. soulmate juga mempunyai insting yang kuat, kaya misalnya kita sedih, nah soulmate kita juga bisa ngerasain perasaan sedih itu

tapi orang orang juga banyak ngebuat soulmate versi mereka/? misalnya kaya pake barcode, atau benang merah, bisa juga pake jam.

udah ah itu aja/?

BTW tolong cek fanfic collabku sama **whitecchu** (kamu ganti pen name yha dek hmz) dengan pairing taegi AND WITH ALTER EGO TAE NGAHAHAHA/?

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


End file.
